


Dear Satan (Deadpool writes a letter to Santa/Satan)

by FandomisOhana



Series: SpideyPool is love [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Letters to Santa, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Unicorns, i know its not christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/pseuds/FandomisOhana
Summary: it's not Christmas but Deadpool has been a bad boy and deserves presents so he decides to write to Satan





	Dear Satan (Deadpool writes a letter to Santa/Satan)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I realize this is very cracky but it's Deadpool what do you expect

Dear Satan,  
I would write to Santa but I'm afraid he won't answer. I have been a very bad boy and deserve some presents so without further ado here is 10 things I want for Deadpool Day a new holiday I just invented.  
1\. Explicit (very explicit) Spideypool fanfics  
2\. Spidey boxers so I can have my boy with me at all times ;)  
3\. Red and black fuzzy handcuffs (our colors isn't that romantic)  
4\. A stripper pole (preferably one that looks like a unicorn horn)  
5\. Foods shaped like phalluses  
6\. A unicorn or spidey body pillow  
7\. Raining chimichangas  
8\. A thicker ass  
9\. A wicked playlist  
10\. An explicit (see #1 for reference) Kama sutra

From your favorite merc with a mouth,  
Deadpool


End file.
